Not My Type
by dizzylizzy11
Summary: Sakura walks into the Hokage's Office and sees something she didn't really didn't expect. Soft NaruSasu


It had been a long day for Sakura. She had just pulled an eighty hour shift at the hospital and she was exhausted. But, of course, her assistant was out and she had a bunch of documents that need to be dropped at the Hokage's office.

She'd just have to do it herself.

So she walked through town, saying hi and chatting with the people who passed.

She arrived at the building and walked in unhindered. She was one of the legendary Sannin after all.

She walked upstairs, down the hall to the office door. She heard people talking inside so, not wanting to interrupt, she opened the door quietly and looked into the office.

To be greeted with the sight of none other than her to best friends, Naruto and Sasuke, in an intense makeout session.

Sakura almost shouted, but realizing the situation clapped her hand over her mouth before any noise could come out.

Now it wasn't as though Sakura was all that surprised. She had had her suspicions for a while now but it wasn't like she was just going to come right out and ask them if they were gay that was just a jerk-move. But still she had wondered... After all Naruto spent a good four, almost five years, searching for Sasuke at his own personal risk. She had seen the looks they would give each other. The way they knew what the other was thinking before the other even thought it. Not to mention their kiss back when they were still in the academy.

She wasn't blind she saw how well they complimented each other. Sasuke was the night to Naruto's day and vice versa. They were the perfect example of opposites attract.

But, they had still lied to her. All of those times they had said they were just "training" or "doing paperwork." Please.

And then she was pulled from her realization when she remembered that she was standing in the doorway to the Hokage's office watching as her friends enjoyed a makeout session that seemed to be escalating into something Sakura did not want to witness.

She quietly stepped out of the room closed the door and slid the documents she had needed to give Naruto under the door.

Walking home, Sakura thought about all those years she had wasted on Sasuke. She had given up on him a long time ago but still he could have had the decency to say straight to her face that she would never actually like her and not let her pine after him for so many years.

She wasn't with anyone now. As far as she was concerned she didn't want or need to be with anyone right now. She was content with herself.

But she still faced the problem of how to let them know that she knew.

* * *

She dropped hint after hint for weeks. It was ridiculous how oblivious those two were.

But she had to say, they were adorable.

Now that she really watched, she saw all of the little things. How they would just barely brush against each other and link pinkies. Naruto would try to show off and Sasuke would call him an idiot but still sort of smile. Sasuke would always smile at Naruto when he wasn't looking.

They were just so adorable.

And the thing was, Sakura realized wasn't upset. She was ecstatic. They deserve to be happy and loved, probably more than anyone else she knew. And they were so happy together.

She was hurt that they hadn't told her. She could only assume this had been going on for at least a few months judging from the first time she noticed them doing something that didn't seem all that platonic.

She's just going to have to tell them that she knows, they would never realize at the rate they're going.

* * *

They were going to spar today. A normal thing they did once every week or so. It would just be the three of them and it would be a perfect opportunity to tell them she knew.

This was going to be fun.

She got to the training field early. Naruto and Sasuke arrived together with Naruto slightly out of breath and Sasuke smirking.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." said Naruto "Me and teme were... finishing up some paperwork." Sasuke's smirk grew.

God, thought Sakura, how did I not notice earlier.

"No problem Naruto, I haven't been here long."

"Oh, good! So I was thinking a three way spar at half power?!"

"That sound good to me, I just got off my second long shift this week, what do you think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, let's do this!" Yelled Naruto excitedly, and we were off.

Half power spars weren't really spars, they weren't actually _fighting_ fighting. It was just an exercise to blow off some steam. You won by getting the others to say 'give', easy-peasy. Sakura actually came in second in a few of these. Naruto was to scared of _The Incident_ to face another Sakura-Headlock-Supreme.

And so, they 'fought'. Flying around tearing up the field with punches, chidori, and rasengan.

This time Sakura was going to win though.

"So, I saw you guys making out in Naruto's office."

The effect was immediate.

Naruto fell from the tree in which he was perched with an incredibly high pitched yelp.

Sasuke froze fireball-jutsu causing it to awkwardly fizzle out and making Sasuke cough.

"Give."

"Give."

Sakura began to crack up as she whacked Sasuke on the back as he coughed and accidentally send him face first into the ground.

Naruto hobbled over as she picked up Sasuke and they both looked at me nervously as Sakura continued to laugh.

"You're not mad?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not, you idiot. I've suspected for a year now. Seeing you two kiss just confirmed my suspicions." Sakura replied still giggling.

"So you're okay with us?" said Naruto timidly.

"I'm mean I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me earlier, but yeah! I'm fine. I don't know why you thought I wouldn't be."

The two men looked at each other awkwardly. They were doing the thing where they talk with their eyes again. They stared st each other for a good minute or two, and Sakura grow tired of the silence cleared her throat.

The boys jumped and look at Sakura's hand on her hips and her tapping foot. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, and then Sasuke spoke. "Well... weren't you in love with me?..."

Sakura snorted. "Oh! No. I _was_ in love with you. But, as attractive as you are, you're really not my type, or not-"

Sasuke let out an indignant squeak-y noise and Naruto cracked up. "HAHAHAHAHA! I told you! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS OVER YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up."

"Yeah Naruto, and anyway you shouldn't be laughing, you were never my type."

"HEY!"

* * *

 **That was kind of weird to write... I am a hardcore NaruHina kind of girl but i got the idea and it just kind of came out (haha sorry p-unintentional)**


End file.
